


An angel in a bar

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky is a stalker, Fake coming out in bars, Gabe is an angel, M/M, Mentions of Frozen and Elsa., Sam hates Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: Sam is saved from his stalker by an angel in a bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some Sabriel. It's short, sweet and to the point.

"SAM!"

Oh, Jesus Christ. That was exactly why Sam did not want to go to the stupid Halloween party at this lame bar. Fuck, fuck and fuck. Becky Rosen didn't know when to take the hint that Sam had utterly no interest in her, romantically or not. Her interests or stalker tendencies grew even more when she heard that Sam and his girlfriend Jessica had broken up. Now, she was more forceful with her attempts to get to Sam.

At this Halloween party, Sam had reluctantly gone to. And now Becky or rather, Queen Elsa, judging from her costume, was attempting to chase him down. This was his fault for not wearing a damn costume! If he had, maybe he wouldn't recognize him! "Sam!"

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Sam found himself backed up against the bar counter, in between what looked like the Queen of Hearts and a man in a white sheet with a golden halo and angel wings. The angel tipped his head, looking over at him. Sam swallowed, hands braced on the bar counter as Becky came forward, tittering on her high heels. She smiled up at Sam, brightly. "Hi, Sam! I thought that was you! What are you doing here.." As if she didn't know.

Sam swallowed. Oh, how he hated himself and his polite attitude. Why couldn't he be like his older brother and just tell Becky to fuck off and leave him alone. Because he was polite. Polite and his mother had raised him right. "Well, I.. Becky.. I came to the bar.." Came to the bar and.. and.. her eyes were gleaming at Sam. "I.."

"Baby, there you are!"

Both Sam and Becky snapped their heads around to stare as the 'angel' next to Sam, hopped off of his bar stool and scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist and a kiss onto his cheek. The blonde grinned at Sam, then at Becky. "Hi, I'm Gabe. Sam's new boyfriend.. and you are.."

Wait. What? Sam's brain sort of short circuited and he was confused.. his new.. boyfriend? What? When his vision finally cleared, he looked down at the halo, the mop of golden-blonde hair underneath and then to the glare in Becky's eyes.. "I.. hey, honey." God, that sounded sour on his tongue. He wrapped his own arm around this 'Gabe' and pulled him close. "I was looking for you."

"Bet you are, you big lug," Gabe smiled. He tipped his head at Becky. "Idina Menzel played Elsa much hotter, wannabe. Hit the bricks." He warned. He seemed to have no problem telling Becky where she could go. Becky's mouth opened and closed, cutting a look at Sam. "Hmph!"

Sam could only breathe, when she had stormed through the bar crowd and disappeared among them. He let out air and slumped against the bar counter, head lolling back. "Oh my god.." It felt like he'd run a marathon. "Shit.. I.. listen, thanks for that." He finally spoke, looking down at the blonde against his side. He still hadn't loosened his grip. "I.."

"Calm down, moose." Gabe grinned. He patted Sam on the hip, giving it a brief squeeze. "That was kind of fun. I've never actually told a Disney princess off before," He straightened up, righting his halo. "My name's Gabriel. Gabriel Novak." He extended a hand to Sam. "Is it just Sam or tall, gorgeous and clad in flannel?" His attire.

Sam glanced down at him. He actually blushed. "I.. I've never been one for Halloween or costumes," He admitted. "I'm sorry. I didn't think she'd find me here. She's a bit of a stalker," He turned around to face the bar counter. "Even before my girlfriend and I broke up."

"Girlfriend, huh?" Gabriel asked. He looked at the taller man. "Does that mean you're into just pussy.. or are you up for a little something thick?" He laughed as Sam gawked at him. "Don't look so stunned, kid. You basically just fake came out to a bar full of people." He wiggled his eyebrows to make a point. "Don't worry. I don't put out without dinner and a movie."

With that, he pushed away from the counter and patted Sam on the back. "See you later, kiddo." He called over his shoulder. Wait. What? Sam pushed away from the counter and moved, taking two quick steps to take Gabriel by the shoulder. "Wait. I.. let me buy you a drink." He insisted. "You did just save me from being tied up in her basement and raped."

Well, he didn't believe Becky would go that far.. but she seemed the type. Sam looked down at Gabriel, his hand remaining on his shoulder. "Please." He added. "And my name.. is Sam. Sam Winchester."

A slow smirk spread across Gabriel's lips. "Well. Sam Winchester, then yes, you may buy me a drink."


	2. The aftermath

"So," Gabriel took another drink from his bar glass, peeking over it to look at Sam. "You mentioned an ex-girlfriend."

Sam looked up. He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I.. Jessica and I were good friends first.. and then we started dating. Which lasted two years and now.. she said it was time for us to part ways." Which wasn't terrible. She had attempted to spare his feelings as best she could, in the nicest way of telling him to bug off after two years. "I guess it was for the best," He shrugged his shoulders, smile fading a bit.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Huh. "Aside from you and your stalker," Across the bar, Becky was bending a spoon in her hand as she watched the two of them. Glaring at Gabriel. Perhaps, hoping he would burst into flames and leave Sam for her pouncing. "How'd that happen, anyways?"

Sam peeked. He laughed finally, rubbing a hand over his face. "You know, I don't even know. She lives across the way in my apartment complex.. and I helped her move some things into her apartment."

Gabriel smiled. "So, you moved her boxes and she wanted you to move her package. Uhn!" With the grunt and hip motion he made, Sam snorted his beer and spit on the table, laughing aloud. The smaller man grinned. "There. Made you smile." Sam did smile, looking at Gabriel. Well.. He wiped off the counter top with a spare napkin. "Speaking of, I've never heard an 'angel' use such foul language."

"Foul? Me?" Sam laughed again at the little pout. Gabriel shrugged. "Oh, we're all angels. Me and my four brothers," Four of them? "There's Michael, Lucifer, yes, Lucifer," He insisted at the look he received. "Me, Castiel and Samandrial, the runt of the litter. We call him Alfie. Mom's very religious, but we love her." Magda Novak was a very warm, happy woman. She loved all of her sons.

Sam smiled. "Well.. four. All I have is.. Dean and my half-brother." He admitted. "There's my mom, Mary. And my dad.. but my half-brother, Adam.. my dad.. kind of wandered and now, there's three of us. And my mom is actually a lesbian and I-" His cheeks grew red as he realized just how hard he was babbling. Gabriel smiled. "Oh, please. I've heard it's good to let it all out. So, Dean?"

"Yes. Dean's my older brother by four years. He's a cop."

"Hummm," Sam listened as Gabriel looked down, counting on his fingers. "There's Michael, he's an attorney, which explains the stick shoved right up his anus. Lucifer is part biker slash mechanic. Cassie is a nurse at the hospital downtown and Alfie is still in high school. As for me, I sell cocaine and heroine." Sam spit out his beer for a second time.

Gabriel laughed. Sam cut him another look, accepting the napkin and wiping off his mouth. "Pfft. Don't do that.. you don't really do that, do you?" He felt a little worried.. His brother was a cop.. and he found himself relieved, when Gabriel shook his head. "No. I work in as a bartender." Really.

"And of all places to come to, it's another bar?"

"Bitch, please. This is my bar."

Wait. Sam looked around. Then he looked around again and finally, back at Gabriel. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "This.. is your bar? Shurley's?"

"Uh-huh," Gabriel grinned. "I own this bar, half with an old friend of mine, Chuck. But he's in a writer's phase right now, so I take control of the bar for right now." Right.. Sam glanced out of the corner of his eye, looking towards the bar. Huh. "I think Becky's gone.. so, I better be getting home." He began to stand up.

He stopped when Gabriel grabbed his wrist. "Drinks are on me, sunshine. No worries about me," He insisted. "But.. if you really wanna 'pay', you can gimmie a call and take me out to dinner, sometime." Sam looked down at him, now curiously. "C'mon. I told you, you just fake came out to a bar, so you should totally explore the chance with guys,"

Gabriel pressed the napkin into Sam's hand, where he'd written down his number. "Just think about it? Or come find me here," With that, the angel who saved Sam's life was up and going out the door of the bar, past the dancing customers as Halloween ended. Oh.

He pocketed the napkin now.

November 1rst.

"EYE OF THE TIGER!"

Damn it, Sam thought he had turned off the ringer. He just wanted to sleep in, not be bothered by his brother. With one hand, he reached for the cellphone and held it against his ear now. "Mmph?"

"Rise and shine, Sammy. It's time for breakfast."

Nooo. Sleepy time no. Sam shook his head to himself and slid the cellphone closed again, ending the call. With that, he tossed it off his bed and towards the floor, turning a bit to lay back down. It was only ten minutes, just as Sam was almost back to sleep, that he was woken by the sound of his front door slamming open. Fuck. ".. Should never have given him a key.." He tried to bury underneath the covers.

"Don't pull a bitch move, Sammy." Dean is in the bedroom and has both hands on the blankets, trying to pull them from Sam. "It's time to get up. You owe me breakfast and tell me about last night." Right. He had mentioned to his MOTHER that he might go to that Halloween party, in a hope of seeing Jessica.. Mary must have mentioned it to Dean.

"I asked mom not to tell you," Sam had given up and allowed the blankets to be pulled away. He simply rolled over and turned, curling up into a ball. Sleepy, sleepy.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, she did tell me." He poked his brother in the thigh, roughly. "We were worried about you, Sammy. Jess was your fucking world," So the fear of Sam actually doing something.. bad came to mind. It wasn't much talked about, Sam's depression at times. "But I didn't have to use my connections to get you out of prison or the nuthouse, so I guess you're alright."

Sam smacked at his brother's thigh and moved over on the bed as Dean shifted and laid down beside his baby brother. "S'.. was a nice night. Becky harassed me for a while," He admitted, his head cushioned on his arm. "And then I met.. someone."

Dean quirked an eyebrow, rolling over onto his own side. "By 'someone', is it a male or female?"

"Was a guy," Sam admitted again, just as quietly. He smiled to himself. "Was really nice to talk to him. Gabriel,"

Oh, really. "So.. was there a connection or are you just gonna gush like a thirteen year old girl?"

Well. Sam shrugged a bit. "He gave me his number. Said to give him a call if I wanted to hang out." And it had been putting Sam to sleep. Was his attraction to girls less and now, an attraction to men seemed so much stronger. The number was sitting in his jacket pocket, strewn across his dresser. Waiting. Dean said nothing for a moment, then shrugged his own shoulders. "S'your choice, Sammy. Lemme know when you're dressed. Pancakes."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Once his brother was up and out of the room, Sam sat up. Running a hand through his tangled hair and he took a glance at the jacket. He could almost see the paper through the fabric, calling to him.

_'Hey. It's Sam.. from the bar, last night. Would you still wanna get some dinner?'_

A minute passed..

He nearly had a heart attack when his phone pinged with the responding message. Wether it was a yes or a fuck off, Sam looked.

_'Sure. Tonight, so I know you won't skip out on me, Sammy-boy. Seven.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'd call that the ending. Who knows what life will hold for Sam and Gabriel, plus I couldn't resist adding Dean in.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo. I said short, but if anyone would like me to continue this for fun, I'd love too. Feedback is good.


End file.
